


Человек стаи

by Keiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<br/>Стайлз|стая, Стайлз|Скотт. Постепенно Скотт совсем отдаляется от лучшего друга. Тогда Айзек, Эрика и Бойд неожиданно сближаются со Стайлзом. Ревность со стороны Скотта, неверие в искренность оборотней и попытки вернуть друга. Стая делает всё, чтобы окончательно порвать отношения между ними. H–.<br/>Ау после второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2012-2013 году (около НГ, да).

\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, - шепчет Стайлз, из-за угла глядя, как Скотт целует Эллисон - нежно и с проникновенным восхищением, от него всегда сквозит этим восхищением, когда он с ней.  
\- Хьюстон, мы его теряем.  
Когда Скотт с Эллисон - он только с ней, когда нет - он говорит о ней. Если не говорит - значит, думает. Краешком мозга, не захваченным любовью, Скотт следит - кое-как, но все же - за уроками, лунным календарем и настроениями в семье Арджент.  
На Стайлза его в итоге не хватает.  
Стайлз очень, очень старается быть понимающим другом. Он слушает про Эллисон и даже не язвит. Он вместе со Скоттом радуется, что все устаканилось - спокойная жизнь, никаких тебе трупов, парализующего яда, стрел в бок. Сплошные разговоры об Эллисон. Класс.  
Хьюстону приходится туго.  
Стайлзу интересно - Скотт правда не замечает всей этой херни? Он считает, что все окей, да?

Айзек подходит к нему на перемене и говорит:  
\- Мне нужна помощь.  
\- Что? Альфы? Ардженты? Ящерка взбесилась? - мгновенно реагирует Стайлз.  
\- Нет, - Айзек включает свою улыбку и освещает ей пол-помещения, - химия.  
\- Ээээ, дай подумать. Нет? Иди к черту? Иди к Хейлу? Выбери нужный вариант сам.  
Айзек тушит улыбку, становится тускло. Стайлз косится на Скотта - тот как раз отводит от уха Эллисон темный локон, чтобы наклониться и что-то прошептать.  
\- А, ладно, черт с тобой, помогу, - Стайлз не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но. Альтернатива одиночеству. - Приходи ко мне сегодня, часов в пять.  
Опять же, когда объясняешь материал кому-то, проще его запомнить, а Харрис обещал тест.  
Они сидят над химией весь вечер, Стайлз таскает в комнату чай и печенье - Айзек пьет чай с молоком, чокнутый.  
И, конечно, Айзек не понимает шутки про то, что гидрооксид - это пара, которая любит пригласить в постель третьего, но Скотт бы тоже не въехал.

Второй приходит Эрика. Она садится с ним рядом в столовой и берет в руки - ну конечно, яблоко. Стайлз хочет обозвать ее Евой, тем более что ее одежда опять претендует на звание фигового листка, и как раз думает, как бы это все покрасивей завернуть в фразочку, когда Эрика заговаривает первой.  
\- Ты ходячая трагикомедия, ты в курсе? - макияж у нее такой яркий, что кажется грязным.  
\- О, да, мне говорили, что я олицетворяю этот жанр, - кивает Стайлз. - Вот так пришли и сказали...  
\- Ты идешь на следующую вечеринку? - леопардовый маникюр Эрику интересует судя по всему больше, чем ответ.  
Следующую вечеринку устраивает парень из свиты Джексона, хороший дом, уехавшие родители и куча выпивки. Все как положено.  
Музыка, Лидия в красивом платье, смеющаяся громче, чем обычно, из-за выпивки.  
Скотт и Эллисон где-нибудь в углу, и серьезно, на кой черт они вообще куда-то ходят, если видят в итоге только друг друга. Или им важно менять пейзаж, видимый косвенным зрением? Разнообразие, как залог долгой и счастливой жизни пары?  
Эрика щелкает у него перед носом пальцами и он включается:  
\- А, да, иду. В смысле, наверное. Если не передумаю. В смысле, я уже передумал, но могу передумать еще раз.  
\- Ну и отлично, заедешь за мной, - плавным хищным движением Эрика встает и, улыбнувшись, уходит.  
Ни хрена себе, думает Стайлз. Кажется, я что-то пропустил.

На вечеринке тухло, Стайлз не хочет пить, потому что он за рулем и у него есть пассажирка. Лидия танцует с Джексоном, Эллисон со Скоттом, и Стайлз с нетерпением ждет момента, когда кого-нибудь начнет тошнить в кустах, а еще кто-нибудь поссорится с парнем или подружкой и устроит безобразный скандал. Серьезно, как только все это начнется, Стайлзу полегчает.  
Вместо этого его находит Эрика и тащит танцевать в толпу у бассейна. Она хорошо двигается, и, о мой бог, как это у нее получается прижиматься к нему, но чисто по-дружески? Музыка бодрым ручейком льется в кровь, и он разогревается и уже вполне себе танцует, передразнивая Лося из "Шага вперед", и нет, он не видит, как Скотт и Эллисон смеются с пластиковыми стаканчиками в руках.  
Они смеются заведомо не над ним, они его даже не видят.

Стайлз решает уехать пораньше и говорит Эрике:  
\- Я не знаю, что там с отцом, понимаешь, может, он там опять тоскует и пьет виски, а может ест какую-нибудь холестериновую гадость - и почему она такая вкусная, никак могу понять? Ррганизм же должен понимать, что ему полезно, так?  
\- Ага, езжай, - кивает Эрика. - Бойда подвезешь?  
То есть с ним едет не она, а мрачный темнокожий парень, которого невесть как на вечеринку-то занесло, Айзек, наверно, тоже здесь.  
Бойд материализуется рядом с джипом, Стайлз коротко приветственно улыбается ему и запрыгивает в тачку, Бойд залезает на соседнее сиденье - Стайлз невольно туда косится. До... начала всего там ездил разве что отец... или, гораздо чаще, Скотт.  
На этой мысли Стайлз на полную мощность врубает музыку и опускает стекло, и начинает орать вместе с солистом, глотая окончания слов и сдерживаясь, чтобы не скакать на сиденье.  
Бойд сидит рядом, почти не шевелясь, один плотный, слитный кусок темноты.  
Стайлз едет быстро, басы пробирают его насквозь, и он выключает музыку только когда сворачивает на улицу, где стоит дом Бойда - тот указывает ему куда ехать.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - говорит Стайлз на удивленный взгляд Бойда. - У тебя маленькая сестренка же, да? Не хочется, чтоб она проснулась и начала плакать, говорят, детский плач, он на особой частоте, которая заставляет слышащего забеспокоиться, и...  
Тут Стайлз тормозит напротив дома, и Бойд вылезает из машины, хлопает дверью, подходит к окну - Стайлз смотрит на него и видит, как в темноте блестят его зубы - в дружелюбной улыбке, конечно, ни к чему было вспоминать о его волчьей сущности.  
\- Спасибо, Стайлз, - говорит Бойд, Стайлз кивает, и он уходит.  
Так оно начинается, и так оно и продолжается. Эрика, Айзек и Бройд просто подходят к нему и общаются. Айзек быстро въезжает в принципы химии, но все еще не все может запомнить, и Стайлз ему помогает, так что на тесте Харрис обламывается с надеждой на плохие отметки. Тем более, что Скот умудряется невыносимо жалобно сложить брови, так что Стайлз попросту дает ему списать - технология у них отработана.  
Айзек справляется сам - не на А, на В, но выглядит довольным, и Стайлз, в общем, слегка этим гордится.  
Ладно, он гордится этим на полную.  
После теста к нему подходят все трое и Айзек неловко говорит:  
\- Алгебра. Я пытался сам им объяснить, но...  
\- Но, дай догадаюсь, Эрика перебила тебя на пятом слове и обозвала все, что ты говорил, херней, редкостной херней, да?  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь, - улыбается Эрика, - на третьем и хуйней.  
Стайлз смеется.  
\- Ладно, я понял, волки, вам нужен гений Стилински, и - везунчики! - он у вас есть!  
Так что вечером они заваливаются к Стайлзу в комнату и устраиваются на полу. Быстрее всех разбирается Бойд, он даже ничего у Стайлза не спрашивает, просто показывает ему тетрадку с решением - Стайлз проверяет и радостно хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Да ты ж у нас умница Уилл Хантинг! Получишь Нобелевку - не забудь обо мне!  
Бойд, кажется, реагирует скорее на интонации и довольно кивает.  
У Эрики ничего не получается и она злится, даже выпускает когти, так что Стайлз от нее отодвигается и говорит:  
\- Эй, это математика, знаешь? Ее нельзя порвать, загрызть, или там... пустить кровь. Максимум - можно разобраться с одним учебником, но это не поможет, потому что она повсюду.  
Эрика фыркает - совсем немножко подрыкивая - и успокаивается.  
С алгеброй они разбираются вполне успешно, и Стайлз наполовину ждет, что ей все и ограничится, но нет. Стая продолжает с ним общаться, они садятся вместе в столовой - Скотт сидит с Эллисон - и просто треплются о чем-нибудь, так что Стайлз не сваливается в меланхолию, когда видит Джексона и Лидию и Скотта с Эллисон за другим столом.

В коридоре Эрика делает ему умоляющие глаза и говорит:  
\- Стайлз, - и это такое специальное "мне-нужна-твоя-помощь-Стайлз", что он заранее сдается и говорит:  
\- Английский?  
\- Нет, - грустно признается Эрика.  
Ох, лучше бы это был английский, так же грустно думает Стайлз.  
Точно, лучше бы.  
\- Дерек говорит, что я плохо разбираю запахи людей, - объясняет Эрика. - То есть, я могу понять, когда человек лжет, но не разобрать оттенки типа полуправды, и все такое.  
\- И тебе, конечно, нужно потренироваться, и я, естественно, лучшая жертва, и, Стайлз, пожалуйста, а то Дерек опять сломает мне руку. - Вздыхает Стайлз.  
Эрика сияет.  
\- Айзек поможет, - говорит она, и Айзек кивает от шкафчиков, - у него хорошо получается... почему-то.  
Стайлз очень, очень не хочет думать об Айзеке, который напряженно вслушивался и вглядывался в голос и лицо своего отца. Об Айзеке, который пытался угадать, сделают ли ему сегодня больно.  
Нет, Стайлз не хочет думать об этом, не хочет, чтоб от него пахло сочувствием на весь школьный коридор, но он не может, так что просто находит Айзека взглядом. Айзек закусывает губу и кивает ему, и Стайлзу становится легче.  
Эрика напряженно следит за этим молчаливым разговором и в итоге расслабляется.  
\- Одно условие, - говорит ей Стайлз, будто заминки и не было, - ты не будешь спрашивать у меня ничего непристойного! Самые простые вопросы! Я всегда готов соврать тебе о том, сколько будет дважды два!  
Эрика кажется расстроенной.

В этот раз они едут в дом Хейла - потому что отец Стайлза дома, а Эрика все-таки еще не очень себя контролирует, мало ли. Дерек кивает им и уходит на пробежку. Надо же, какой деликатный, думает Стайлз.  
Эрика вот совсем не деликатная, но Стайлз просто не отвечает на те ее вопросы, которые ему не нравятся, только возмущенно машет руками.  
Айзек действительно разбирается в нюансах и подсказывает Эрике. Та каждый раз деловито кивает, что-то запоминая, и выглядит при этом такой серьезной и увлеченной, что Стайлз даже слегка завидует.  
\- И последний вопрос, - говорит Эрика, и Стайлз напрягается от ее тона. - Почему ты защищал нас с Айзеком, тогда, с канимой?  
\- Ну, не знаю, - честно отвечает Стайлз, - как-то я привык пугаться, когда на меня шипят - или рычат! - сверхъестественные твари, дурная привычка, да, пора бросать, а когда я пугаюсь, я иногда что-нибудь забываю, вот, забыл, что вы оборотни, и круче меня.  
\- Правда, - кивает Айзек со своего дивана. - Но не вся.  
Стайлз удивляется и комически поднимает брови.  
Эрика смотрит внимательно и ожидающе, Айзек не смотрит, но - точно так же.  
\- Дотя, - смущенно говорит Стайлз, - не задавай мамочке глупых вопросов.

В четверг ребята зовут Стайлза в кино, и они жизнерадостно выбирают фильм, сеанс, бронируют по интернету билеты на пятницу, и Стайлз, который вообще-то никогда не ходил в кино компанией, радостно предвкушает, как будет шепотом ехидно комментировать фильм - это что-то приключенческое, наверняка с кучей нелогичностей - Эрика будет с ним спорить, Айзек смеяться, а Бойд разве что улыбаться в темноте зрительного зала. Еще на них обязательно будут шикать соседи по креслам, и Стайлз демонстративно набьет рот попкорном, чтобы показать, что молчит, но прожует его слишком быстро.  
В общем, клевый намечается вечер.  
А утром в пятницу в школе Скотт говорит ему:  
\- Слушай, мы кучу времени не тусовались вместе. Может, засядем вечером у тебя? Видеоигры, фильм, чипсы, как-то так?  
И Стайлз честно задумывается, потому что бронь можно отменить, и стая сходит в кино без него, и им все еще будет весело (хотя - Стайлз надеется - и не так, как в присутствии неиссякаемого источника юмора Стилински), а со Скоттом они действительно не тусили уже давно (не будем уточнять, чья это вина).  
Но есть одна проблема. Стайлз любит Скотта, Скотт ему как брат, и Стайлз всегда готов спасать ему жизнь, рискуя собственной, но опять слушать об Эллисон - а все наверняка сведется именно к этому - это уже слишком.  
Так что Стайлз, поколебавшись, говорит:  
\- Извини, чувак, у меня есть планы. В другой раз обязательно, окей? - и хлопает его по плечу, и улыбается, потому что в любом случае, раз Скотт хотел пообщаться - значит у него уже наступило некое просветление в уме.  
И когда они идут в класс, Стайлз не обращает внимания на то, как Скотт хмурится, нет, совсем не обращает.  
Вечером Стайлз на секунду зависает перед кассами, представив, как они сейчас сидят со Скоттом у Стайлза в комнате и режутся в какую-нибудь стрелялку, и Стайлз прыгает на кресле, когда выигрывает, а Скотт расстроенно морщится и говорит, что ему просто повезло - тысячу раз так было, еще до... всего.  
\- Эй, - говорит Эрика и щелкает у Стайлза перед носом пальцами.  
\- А. Да. Порядок. Не то что я мог бы быть не в порядке, но, - неловко смеется Стайлз и они идут в зал.  
Дальше все идет, как задумывал Стайлз, разве что внезапно выясняется, что Бойд способен на короткие колкие замечания по поводу фильма, которые втрое превосходят по сарказму уровень Эрики и лишь чуть-чуть не дотягивают до самого Стайлза.  
\- Я всегда знал, что хмурые молчаливые парни таят в себе бездну секретов, - говорит Стайлз, когда они выходят из кинотеатра, - но чтоб это было чувство юмора! Ликантропия и убийства и то кажутся логичнее и ожидаемей!  
\- Ты и сам скрытный, - отвечает ему Айзек, и Эрика с Бойдом дружно кивают.  
\- Я? Чуваки, да я ж душа нараспашку! - смеется Стайлз. - Все знают, что я люблю Лидию, например. И обожаю лакросс. И много говорю. И шарю в уроках. И о синдроме дефицита внимания все тоже в курсе.  
\- Ага, и все это ни хрена не говорит о твоем характере, кстати, - сообщает ему Эрика.  
\- Эээээ, да? - удивленно говорит Стайлз, и они все грузятся в его джип - Эрика на переднее сиденье, а Айзек и Бойд сзади.  
Стайлз заводит машину и выезжает с парковки, и уже не ожидает, что разговор на эту тему продолжится, но Айзек вдруг замечает вполголоса (Стайлз уверен, что при этом он смотрит в окно, а не прямо или на Бойда):  
\- Я вот раньше тебя совсем не знал, Стайлз.  
\- Взаимно, чувак.  
У Стайлза остается это идиотское чувство, будто они сказали больше, чем прозвучало.  
Субботу он проводит дома, за уборкой и готовкой - крайне скучные и нудные дела, но когда в доме живут двое мужиков и один из них вечно на работе... В общем, Стайлз давно смирился со своей тяжкой судьбой. Что уж делать, некоторые просто предназначены быть героями и никак не могут этого избежать.  
Скотт, кстати, с Эллисон ходит по магазинам. Бедолага.  
Вечером Стайлзу звонит Эрика и спрашивает:  
\- Планы на завтра?  
\- Покорить мир, очаровать Лидию, добиться всеобщего признания оборотней как полноправной расы, чтобы они могли жить не скрываясь, - как по писаному тарабанит Стайлз.  
\- А, отлично. Рада, что ты свободен, - смеется Эрика (Стайлзу нравится ее смех, когда она не изображает из себя злобную стерву). - У нас завтра с утра стайная тренировка у Дерека, а потом мы хотим позаниматься. Гребаные тесты.  
\- Гребаный выпускной класс, - уточняет Стайлз.  
\- Точно.  
\- Так я подъеду днем, да? - о ужас, он сам предлагает себя в роли жертвы. То есть учителя. Самоотверженность в крови Стилински, определенно.  
\- Ну, вообще, мы думали, что ты нас под везешь до дома Дерека, - Эрика на том конце трубки, видимо, ковыряет пол носком туфли.  
\- Эрика, я, конечно, люблю кино со спецэффектами, но ваше заранее кажется мне однообразным и бессюжетным, и один из персонажей вполне может забыть, что я всего лишь зритель и взъесться на меня. Его зубы, мое горло, все дела.  
\- Дерек не против.  
\- Нет? То есть как нет? А как же "Стайлз, ты идиот, держись от всего этого подальше"?  
Эрика смеется.  
\- Тьфу, - говорит Стайлз. - Что за жизнь. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Никакой стабильности.  
\- Так ты приедешь, да?  
\- Ага.  
Подумав, Стайлз звонит Дитону и просит его одолжить какой-нибудь трактат про оборотней подостоверней, потому что наблюдать за сверхъестественными драками оборотней это, конечно, клево... только если не слишком долго. а так ему будет не скучно.  
Дитон соглашается и предупреждает Стайлза, что в ветклинике вместо него будет Скотт, а книга будет лежать на столе.  
\- А, окей, отлично, то есть спасибо, мистер Дитон, - говорит Стайлз и не может понять, почему внутри шевелится короткое раздражение. Ведь увидеть Скотта - это совсем неплохо.  
С утра он с трудом выковыривает себя из кровати, глотает аддерол и едет за Эрикой, Бойдом и Айзеком, а потом заезжает в клинику. Скотт выходит к нему навстречу, держа в руках книгу.  
\- Привет, - говорит ему Стайлз. - Как дела? Ты пережил шопинг благодаря способностям оборотня, или сбежал благодаря им же?  
\- Стайлз, ты опять с ними? - Скотт кивает на джип и морщится, будто чует отвратительный запах.  
Стайлз щурит глаза, вглядываясь в него.  
\- С ними, да, - кивает он. - Или они со мной, технически они в моей машине и это я их подвожу.  
\- Стайлз, - Скотт берет его за локоть и смотрит очень серьезно, - им что-то надо от нас. Они хотят использовать тебя, может за тем, чтобы получить меня в стаю, я не знаю. Они что-то заду...  
\- Не все вертится вокруг тебя, ты не поверишь, Маккол! - орет Эрика из машины, ну естественно, они все слышали.  
\- Скотт, какого черта, - Стайлз пытается вырваться, но хватка у Скотта железная. - Да пусти ты, гребанный меховой тапочек!  
\- Останься, - Скотт на джип даже не смотрит. - Эти пусть пробегутся. Почитаешь свою книгу здесь.  
\- Есть такая вещь, - доверительно сообщает Стайлз, и под его взглядом Скотт наконец разжимает пальцы, - как презумпция невиновности. Слышал когда-нибудь? Мы уже сто раз ошиблись и винили не тех, помнишь, Скотт? Я что-то туго верю в злобные планы стаи.  
Стайлз пожимет плечами и идет к джипу.  
Нет, он не чувствует спиной взгляд Скотта, тяжелый и тоскливый. Нет.  
Стайлз сидит на крыльце, вчитываясь в оглавление. Первое правило чтения - всегда посмотри в оглавление! Есть шансы, что после этого ты уже все поймешь и дальше читать не придется.  
Это явно был не тот вариант, книжка обещала быть интересной. Такой... зубодробительно интересной: хрен поймешь, но когда поймешь - получишь мощнейший катарсис и повод собой гордиться.  
Хотя, наверное, для подростка гордиться книжками - это жалко, думает Стайлз. Ну и ладно.  
Дерек безжалостно муштрует стаю, злит волчат одного за другим, и заставляет сдерживаться, и наоборот - требует обращаться, когда они спокойны. Стайлз поглядывает на все это из-за края книги, но через некоторое время зачитывается и перестает обращать внимание на рычание и глухие удары. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, а он, знаете ли, натренированный.  
Так что когда Дерек внезапно садится с ним рядом, Стайлз чуть не падает с крыльца, трогательно прижимая к себе книгу:  
\- О мой бог! - кричит Стайлз, а Дерек ловит его за плечо и не дает грякнуться.  
Стайлз выдыхает, поймав равновесие, и кладет книгу на колени. Она блестит металлическими уголками, и Стайлз некоторое время смотрит на это, прежде чем говорит:  
\- Ребята сказали, что ты не возражал насчет моего прихода.  
\- Не возражал, - кивает рядом Дерек, и Стайлз косится на него.  
\- Вау. Я разрываюсь между "спасибо" и "какого черта", знаешь, - сообщает Стайлз, - так что собираюсь перевести тему, а это выяснить у тебя как-нибудь потом.  
\- Давай, - снова кивает Дерек, наблюдая, как Эрика и Айзек, объединившись, нападают на Бойда.  
Кошмар, думает Стайлз. Покладистый Дерек. Куда мир катится? Когда там по расписанию ближайший конец света?  
\- Вам бы сюда Флинстока, - говорит он вслух. - Непревзойденный мастер стратегии, тактики и морального опускания. Серьезно, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, я чувствую как мою самооценку спускают в унитаз. Ее потом стирать приходится!  
Эрика вонзает в плечо Бойда когти и Стайлз морщится.  
\- Ужас. Никак не привыкну к волчьему пониманию дружбы.  
Бойд швыряет Эрику через пол-поляны. Айзек нападает на него сзади.  
\- Это не дружба. Это стая. - Поправляет Дерек. - Это с тобой у нас дружба.  
\- У нас, это у стаи, да? - уточняет Стайлз. - Так, подожди, раз "мы", значит, ты в это тоже включен? Вот черт. А я думал, у нас, у тебя и у меня, совершенно особые отношения. Ну, такие, при которых одновременно взаимно ненавидят и не доверяют, но жизни друг другу спасают все равно. Как в фильмах!  
\- Заклятые друзья, - хмыкает Дерек.  
\- Точняк! - радуется Стайлз. - Самые заклятые на районе!  
\- Да как захочешь.  
Нет, определенно, он ненормальный. То есть не нормально ненормальный, а ненормально ненормальный.  
\- Ты им нужен, - говорит Дерек, глядя на свою стаю.  
\- Э, да, я вроде как заметил, - соглашается Стайлз. Открывает книгу и начинает медленно листать ее. Надо пользоваться внезапной добротой Дерека, думает он. Нельзя упустить такой шанс.  
\- Да спрашивай уже, - вздыхает Дерек.  
Стайлз, опомнившись, косится на стаю. Черт побери этих нелюдей, они ведь все услышат, морды с бакенбардами!  
\- Во время боя трудно прислушиваться, - говорит Дерек.  
\- А. Окей. Так... - Стайлз собирается с мыслями. Мысли настойчиво расползаются. - Скажи, а что было твоим якорем до... пожара? Тогда же этой твоей ледяной ярости не могло быть, и...  
\- Стая. - Коротко отвечает Дерек. - Семья. Я думаю, у большинства рожденных оборотнями так.  
\- Ух ты, да вы прям итальянские мафиози, - нервно смеется Стайлз, - мафия - это по-итальянски "семья", ты в курсе? Трупы, кстати, тоже прилагаются.  
Дерек взрыкивает и идет разнимать стаю.  
Остаток воскресенья проходит спокойно - сначала они занимаются, потом включают какой-то фильм, но его все равно никто не смотрит, все просто спокойно переговариваются. Дерек в этот раз остается с ними, но больше молчит и слушает, и выглядит непривычно умиротворенным. Брутально умиротворенным, но все же.  
В понедельник утром Стайлз встречается со Скоттом перед школой - тот выглядит озабоченным и странно не-целым.  
\- А?... - начинает Стайлз и машет руками. Скотт, не дожидаясь собственно вопроса, отвечает:  
\- Эллисон приболела. Ничего страшного, небольшая простуда.  
Стайлз, естественно, начинает подозревать все и сразу, и уточняет:  
\- Уверен? У нее точно не случился какой-нибудь специальный охотничий заглюк? Типа, ну, "хочу постелить шкуру оборотня перед камином"?  
\- Уверен, - кивает Скотт. Стайлз жмет плечами и они идут внутрь.  
Преподаватель почему-то задерживается и они со Скоттом двадцать минут от урока сидят плечом к плечу и слушают один плеер, одинаково покачивая головами в такт музыке. Стайлз иногда смотрит на Скотта, и, о черт, он по нему скучал. Скучал по этому чуваку со скошенной челюстью, которого знает пол-жизни, и который тот еще... Стайлз не может определиться - идиот или засранец? - так что просто толкает Скотта плечом, тот кричит "Эээй!", и собирается толкнуть Стайлза в ответ, но тут входит учитель.  
Стайлз показывает Скотту язык и смеется - легко и громко.  
Скотт улыбается.  
Перед тем как уйти из школы, они договариваются, что созвонятся в скайпе и поиграют по сети в какую-нибудь стрелялку, но когда скайп звонит, Стайлз видит на мониторе смущенное лицо Скотта и сразу все понимает:  
\- Ага, чувак, не парься. Передавай Эллисон привет от меня, окей? И пожелай выздоравливать.  
\- Понимаешь, - начинает Скотт, - ей там ужасно скучно, и...  
\- Да ладно, - отвечает Стайлз. - Я понимаю. Может, кстати, вы мне с ее компа позвоните? Ну, как вариант, хотя, я думаю, вам и так будет чем заняться... О чем потрепаться, я имею в виду.  
\- Ага, - с несчастным видом кивает Скотт, и Стайлз не успевает уточнить это "ага, мы позвоним", или "ага, нам и без тебя будет отлично, спасибо, что беспокоишься, бро", потому что окно его спальни чуть слышно скрипит. Стайлз разворачивается и видит Айзека, который выглядит странно - с поднятыми плечами, тяжело дышащий. Опасным он не кажется, но Стайлз все равно напрягается.  
\- Что? Что случилось, Айзек?  
Азек молча мотает головой, закусив губу.  
\- Что? Давай, парень, скажи в чем проблема и мы с ней разберемся. Ей не поздоровится, обещаю. Просто скажи.  
Айзек как-то ломанно выдыхает.  
\- Что там у тебя? Стайлз, ты в порядке? - встревоженно спрашивает Скотт, о котором Стайлз успел напрочь забыть. Айзек не попадает в объектив вебки.  
\- Да, порядок, чувак. Просто Айзек. Иди к Эллисон и не парься.  
\- Айзек? Чувак, я сейчас буду, - голос Скотта кажется слишком серьезным, даже злым.  
\- Чувак, мне нужно помочь Айзеку, - Стайлз смотрит, как Айзек успокаивается, дышит все размереннее, плечи расслабляются. Отлично, значит, сейчас он сможет все рассказать. - А тебе нужно к Эллисон. Давай, до завтра.  
Стайлз закрывает ноутбук и оборачивается к Айзеку.  
\- Ну?  
Айзек поднимает на него глаза, в которых плещется боль, и говорит:  
\- Я хотел выбросить вещи, оставшиеся от отца. Мне Дерек посоветовал. И я стал собирать все это, и тот ящик, и...  
Стайлз, не дослушивая, шагает к нему и крепко обнимает. Хлопает по спине, про себя отмечая, какой же Айзек все-таки высокий.  
\- Тихо. - Велит Стайлз, чувствуя, как Айзек чуть дрожит. - Ничего. Сейчас.  
У Стайлза Стилински может не быть денег. Сил. Совести. Но план у Стайлза Стилински есть всегда.  
Так что когда Айзек перестает дрожать, Стайз отпускает его и тянется за телефоном.  
\- Эрика, - говорит он в трубку. - Живо бери Бойда под мышку... или пусть он берет тебя под мышку, мне не принципиально, и к бегом к дому Айзека. Там все объясню.  
\- Ясно, - отвечает Эрика, кажется, совсем не удивленная, что Стайлз вот так нагло ей командует. - Трупы?  
\- Нет.  
Следующим он звонит Дереку и ожидает услышать в трубке вместо "Алло" рычание, но Дерек только дышит и слушает.  
\- Так, - говорит Стайлз. - Дерек, нам нужно шампанское и какой-нибудь еще алкоголь. И еда какая-нибудь. И пара литров бензина, наверное.  
\- Стайлз!... - угрожающе начинает Дерек, и Стайлз поздравляет себя с тем, что вернулся нормальный ненормальный Дерек.  
\- Дерек. Это серьезно. Я лгу?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Да, я хочу устроить пирушку. В лесу. Ты, кстати, участвуешь, смирись с этим. Выбери место, где можно развести костер, окей? Все.  
Стайлз кладет трубку и говорит Айзеку:  
\- Пойдем, волчок. Все будет отлично.  
На джипе Стайлза они едут к дому Айзека, где их уже ждут порядочно взмыленные Эрика и Бойд.  
\- Привет, как вы насчет небольшого пикника? - приветствует их Стайлз и выпрыгивает из машины. Айзек неохотно вылезает следом и старается не смотреть на собственный дом.  
\- Пикник? Стилински, ты.. - Эрика сцепляет челюсти, сдерживая рык. Стайлз старательно ее игнорирует, только отмечает про себя, что тренировки Дерека явно весьма эффективны, раз его спина все еще не поздоровалась ни с какой стеной.  
\- Сейчас мы все вместе туда зайдем, - говорит он, глядя только на Айзека, который смотрит себе под ноги. - Соберем все эти вещи, которые ты нам покажешь. Погрузим их в джип. И сожжем в лесу. Ты понял, Айзек?  
Айзек поднимает глаза, и в них больше нет - слава богу - этой тоскливой боли, и кивает, и неуверенно улыбается, и Стайлзу сразу становится в сто раз легче. Эрика и Бойд, переглянувшись, первыми идут в дом.  
Они собирают все барахло минут за сорок - Айзек сжимает челюсти, когда указывает на какой-нибудь ремень, или тяжелые ботинки, или швабру, и у Стайлза каждый раз что-то замирает внутри. Все это они запихивают в ящик, а ящик - в багажник джипа, и Стайлз звонит Дереку:  
\- Ну что? Ты все раздобыл? Потому что у меня тут в машине три перенервничавших голодных волка, и я не уверен, что они меня не сожрут. И еще я не уверен, что не сожру их сам. Ау, Дерек, ты слушаешь там вообще?  
\- Да. Да, слушаю, и да, я все купил.  
\- Ну так и расскажи мне, где ты, чтобы мы скорее могли воссоединиться с едой и алкоголем, черт тебя подери, я по ним соскучился! И они по мне, я думаю, тоже!  
Дерек объясняет ему, куда ехать, и Стайлз, положив трубку, сообщает:  
\- Кстати, одному из вас придется на обратном пути сесть за руль, потому что вы в любом случае надолго не захмелеете, а вот я планирую расслабиться. Видите, у жизни простых людей есть свои преимущества!  
Эрика фыркает с заднего сиденья.  
Приехав на поляну - она находится во владениях Дерека - они выгружают ящик и, как командует Стайлз, ставят на середину.  
\- Дерек, где бензин? - Стайлзу отчаянно не терпится со всем покончить. Дерек достает из Камаро канистру и поднимает бровь.  
\- Лей, - кивает Стайлз на ящик. - Только не слишком много, знаешь, взрыва все-таки не хочется. Настроение не то. Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Дерек, не споря, поливает бензином вещи. Стайлз вздыхает и вручает Айзеку зажигалку, завалявшуюся в бардачке джипа:  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать. - Говорит он, и хлопает Айзека по плечу.  
Айзек сжимает зажигалку в кулаке и идет к ящику. Смотрит в него долгим взглядом. Щелкает зажигалкой и кидает ее внутрь.  
Огонь вспыхивает высоким факелом и тут же оседает, начиная гореть ярко, но спокойно.  
Эрика подходит к Айзеку со спины и обнимает его, Дерек кивает ему, Бойд - как всегда - просто стоит рядом.  
Стайлз заставляет себя дышать спокойно и говорит:  
\- А вот теперь - срочно еды и шампанского, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!  
Они остаются на поляне до тех пор, пока от ящика не остаются только багровые угли, бросающие красные блики на их лица в спустившейся темноте. Айзек не говорит ни слова о своем отце, и Стайлз надеется, что это хороший знак. Дерек ловит Стайлза, когда тот уже планирует залезть на пассажирское сиденье собственного джипа - поведет Эрика - и говорит:  
\- Спасибо.  
И это "спасибо" явно даже не от самого Дерека, а от всей стаи, Стайлз понимает это, хотя и чувствует себя весьма нетрезвым, так что отвечает:  
\- Всегда рад...э.. помочь вам, клыкастые.  
Стайлз просыпается утром от звонка будильника и, о боже, он не хочет знать, как ребята затаскивали его в дом на глазах у отца. Он морально готовится к невыносимому разговору - невыносимому именно потому, что отец будет, черт побери, прав, и в семнадцать лет не стоит напиваться в сопли. Хотя у Стайлза есть смягчающие обстоятельства, но все-таки.  
К счастью, на холодильнике висит стикер, на котором написано, что шериф остается на ночь в участке и что "Стайлз, не смей опять вляпываться в неприятности глубже чем по пояс, иначе я не стану есть твою чертову овощную смесь. И возьми к ней соевый соус."  
Стайлз решает принять это, как полную готовность отца к овощной смеси - непрошибимый оптимизм Стилински, только у нас и только фирменный! - и хвалит себя, как хоть в чем-то безусловно хорошего сына.  
Господи, как заебало врать отцу.  
Он закидывается аддералом и едет в школу, и благодарит бога за то, что у него не болит голова. Больная голова с утра - это, кстати, абстинентный синдром, первый признак алкоголизма, Стайлз гуглил. Так, то, что он гуглил про алкоголизм - это же еще не первый его признак, да? Это здоровая потребность в информации. Любознательность.  
В школе его ловит Скотт, внимательно оглядывает с головы до пят пронизывающим озабоченным взглядом, и - упс, кажется, на урок Стайлз не идет, потому что Скотт желает общаться.  
Они дожидаются звонка на урок, и Скотт смотрит на Стайлза так, будто должен сам ему все вот прямо сейчас рассказать, причем безошибочно угадав, какое именно "все" Скотт хочет услышать.  
\- Ну? Чувак, не тормози, я понимаю, что ты в плане учебы безнадежен, но я хочу нормальные семестровые! А если ты продолжишь молчать и требовательно на меня смотреть, мы далеко не уедем, - не выдерживает Стайлз.  
\- Что вчера было? - спрашивает Скотт. - Драка? Ритуал? Что?  
\- Пьянка, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. - Вечеринка в лесу с танцами вокруг костра. Окей, без танцев, но с костром. Можешь сходить мой джип понюхать, думаю, он прокоптился.  
\- Это, блядь, не было похоже на просто пьянку, - говорит Скотт, и Стайлз слышит в том, как отрывисто он говорит сдерживаемую, но разгорающуюся злость. - Это было похоже на что-то серьезное.  
\- Парень, - говорит Стайлз успокаивающе, - ты же слышишь, что я не вру. Слышишь, ведь? Ты регулярно чистишь уши? Потому что серные пробки могут стать реальной проблемой даже для оборотня.  
Скотт рычит.  
\- Слушай, - продолжает Стайлз. - Это личное дело Айзека. Я не думаю, что он хотел бы, чтобы ты знал. Он и сам предпочел бы не знать, я полагаю.  
\- А какого черта... какого черта ты знаешь о его личных делах? - Скотт спрашивает это, сузив глаза, которые уже светятся желтым, и, блядь, Стайлз чувствует внутри что-то холодное и стискивает челюсти.  
\- Какого черта ты все время тусишь с ними? - Скотт повышает голос.  
Стайлзу становится уже не страшно. Стайлзу отвратительно. Почти тошнотворно. Стайлзу хочется стакан очень холодной и очень чистой воды.  
\- Это, блядь, называется двойные стандарты, Скотт, - говорит он, и сам слышит, что голос у него сиплый, будто полумертвый.  
Скотт замолкает, Стайлз думает, что это от голоса.  
\- Когда речь идет о тебе и Эллисон, забивать на меня - это нормально, - говорит Стайлз и хрипло кашляет. - Великая любовь! Ромео и Джульетта! Меркуцио может потусить рядом, а потом тупо и героически помереть. Чума на оба ваших дома.  
Скотт молчит, и лицо у него - будто ему хребет в трех местах сломали, а теперь он лечится с противоестественной оборотнической скоростью.  
\- А когда речь обо мне и стае, - продолжает Стайлз, смотря Скотту выше правого плеча, - то это, конечно, нечестно - общаться с ними, когда я тебе не нужен. Прости, меня, бро. Как я мог, в самом деле.  
И он разворачивается и уходит, и ему плевать, что на середину урока его никто не пустит.  
Скотт не пытается его остановить.  
Стайлз проводит два урока, старательно не думая обо всей этой хрени со Скоттом, не думая, что они помирятся, обязательно помирятся, и, очерт, почему так хочется то ли сдохнуть, то ли порвать что-нибудь.  
В столовой он садится со стаей, и оказывается под тремя сочувственными взглядами.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не за... - начинает Эрика, но Айзек качает головой и она замолкает.  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и начинает есть, а потом спрашивает Бойда, что было на первом уроке - потому что это была математика.  
Бойд обещает одолжить ему тетрадь.  
Незаметно становится легче.

После уроков Стайлз готовит овощную смесь - в качестве жеста сыновнего милосердия он добавляет в нее куриное филе, тем более, что протеины отцу все-таки нужны - и едет с ней в участок. Он все еще чувствует себя, будто ему на грудь положили что-то тяжелое - бетонную плиту, например, - но он может не думать об этом разговоре со Скоттом. Он профессионал в деле игнорирования болезненных мыслей.  
"Ха, парень, ты такой забавный, ты должен быть юмористом, черт побери!  
К несчастью, я он и есть, я прячусь за слезами клоуна."*  
Игнорировать, велит себе Стайлз, и идет в кабинет к отцу, попутно перекидываясь парой слов с каждым из знакомых ему копов.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз, и отец поднимает голову от бумаг и усмехается.  
\- Что, божья кара в виде брокколи меня все-таки настигла?  
\- Ага, и я - карающий ангел с пластиковым контейнером, - отвечает Стайлз и демонстрирует "оружие".  
\- Огненный меч милосерднее! - смеется отец, Стайлз корчит угрожающее лицо, позируя с контейнером, и ставит его на стол.  
\- Как дела? - спрашивает отец и открывает крышку: - и где мой соевый соус?  
\- Упс... Забыл, - разводит руками Стайлз. - Ты же знаешь, проблемы со вниманием, все дела... Неосмотрительно было с твоей стороны обойтись всего лишь одной запиской.  
\- Что-то случилось? - отец смотрит поверх контейнера, и Стайлз хочет как всегда отшутиться и сделать непонимающее лицо, но...  
\- Со Скоттом поссорился, - честно признается он. - Так тупо.  
\- А что, вы когда-то умно ссорились? - усмехается отец, и Стайлз фыркает:  
\- Конечно, в восемь лет, из-за велосипеда. Это было очень интеллектуально! Я на него чуть в суд не подал!  
\- Да, я до сих пор помню твое исковое заявление, - кивает отец. - Цветные маркеры, много красного. Особенно изумительно, что велосипед был Скотта.  
\- Но он на меня наехал! Велосипед должен был стать штрафом за моральный ущерб! - машет руками Стайлз.  
\- Конечно, он на тебя наехал, это же ты им командовал.  
\- Я просто хотел помочь ему научиться ездить, эй! Я всегда страдаю за свою доброту!  
\- Ага, ага. Это ведь была твоя идея, выкрасть велик и начать кататься без присмотра взрослых? - шериф весело щурится.  
\- Если я скажу, ты используешь это против меня, точно, - смеется Стайлз.  
\- Обязательно, - кивает отец. - Так что там со Скоттом?  
\- Мм... Как бы тебе сказать... он засранец, я засранец и мы не сошлись в засранстве, - в общем-то это правда, думает Стайлз.  
\- Хреново, - кивает отец, - в засранстве вы всегда были на одной стороне.  
\- Вот уж точно. Фундамент нашей дружбы.  
\- Ага. И цемент. И кирпичи, - хмыкает отец.  
\- О, да брось! Есть еще мое чувство юмора! И его вечная беспомощность! Я чувствую себя таким нужным, знаешь, учитывая, что он не справится без меня ни с одним тестом!  
\- Впечатляющий выбор стройматериалов.  
\- Ну, что делать. Чем богаты.  
Стайлз уезжает от отца уже вполне уверенный, что они со Скоттом помирятся.  
Дома он по скайпу набирает Айзека и они беззаботно треплются где-то пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Айзек осторожно спрашивает:  
\- Что ты планируешь делать со Скоттом?  
\- Расчленю и съем, - обещает Стайлз. - Поищешь со мной рецепты из корейской кухни?  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я с ним потом поговорю. Мне надо сначала с собой разобраться, ну, типа, договориться со всеми голосами в голове. Сядем, устроим конференцию, дебаты, все дела. Придем к общему выводу и вот тогда...  
Айзек закатывает глаза.  
\- Да и ему тоже, наверное, нужно посоображать, - продолжает Стайлз.  
\- Ага, это у него много времени займет, - усмехается Айзек, и его глаза искрятся.  
Вечером, перед тем как уснуть, Стайлз признается себе, что он просто, блядь, боится. Боится говорить со Скоттом. Потому что это может быть слишком... сложно и больно, а Стайлз предпочел бы обойтись без боли и сложностей.  
Ему и так хватает, спасибо.

Стайлз идет по лестнице собственного дома и сосредоточенно жует. Есть в жизни счастье, думает он, и имя ему - печеньки.  
Сахар - это энергия, а энергия поднимает настроение.  
Они не поговорили со Скоттом, в школе даже вместе не сели.  
Вот мы придурки, самокритично думает Стайлз.  
Самое паршивое в мелодрамах и мыльных операх, думает Стайлз, это то, что они случаются в реальной жизни.  
Сделаю что угодно, чтобы мы помирились.  
Он заваливается в собственную комнату и видит, что на подоконнике сидит Эрика.  
Стайлз забрасывает в рот еще одну печеньку.  
\- Привет, - говорит Эрика. Она непривычно выглядит - синяя футболка, джинсы, белые носки. Простые черные кроссовки валяются рядом, она задумчиво качает ногами.  
\- Ты потеряла помаду? - интересуется Стайлз. - Я не брал!  
Эрика улыбается ненакрашенными губами.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда что? Тебе нужна помощь?  
\- Нет. - Качает головой Эрика.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и скидывает рюкзак. Кладет на стол оранжевый пакет с печеньем. Садится за комп и включает его.  
Эрика спрыгивает с подоконника и мягко подходит к нему. Разворачивает лицом к себе в компьютерном кресле.  
Стайлз мог бы испугаться. Это же Эрика. Но ему не страшно, он смотрит на нее снизу вверх и ждет, пока она расскажет в чем дело.  
Эрика наклоняется и целует его.  
Губы у нее теплые, мягкие и настойчивые. Она не лезет к нему языком, просто целует.  
Стайлза коротит, он прямо представляет как у него в голове какой-то провод искрит, потом испускает легкий дымок и перестает работать.  
Он упирается руками в плечи Эрики и отстраняет ее, смотрит в лицо.  
У Эрики упрямый сосредоточенный взгляд. В лице Эрики нет привычной наглости.  
\- Что ты, - спрашивает Стайлз. - Ну что ты...  
Эрика поднимает его из кресла и прижимается ближе, мягкостью груди. Стайлз ловит губами ее светлые волосы, у Стайлза в горле копится боль.  
Он мог бы, правда, мог бы взять то, что предлагает ему Эрика. Взять ее. Она чертовски соблазнительная, особенно сейчас, вне образа сексуальной крошки. Она пахнет чем-то чуть пряным. Слишком легко представить, как она стягивает футболку, джинсы, разводит ноги. Как он берет ее. Она сумасшедшая девочка, и нежность у нее сумасшедшая.  
\- Ты все перепутала, - говорит ей на ухо Стайлз. - Ты опять все перепутала.  
У него стоит, конечно. Но дело не в члене.  
Ох, если бы все сосредотачивалось на члене. Как бы легко жилось.  
Он гладит Эрику по спине, перебирает пальцами позвонки.  
\- Это не нужно, понимаешь? - говорит Стайлз. Черт, ни одной шутки в голове.  
\- Я не брошу тебя. Я не брошу вас. Стаю. - Говорит он твердо.  
Он и не собирается.  
\- Я правда хотела бы, - говорит Эрика.  
\- Неа. Ты хотела бы крутого парня, который не сломается в твоих объятиях на пике страсти, - ухмыляется Стайлз.  
Они расцепляются.  
\- Печеньку? - предлагает Стайлз и смеется. Она предложила ему секс, он ей печеньку.  
\- Давай. - Эрика садится в его кресло.  
Стайлз улыбается и протягивает ей пакет с печеньем, предварительно достав себе пригоршню.  
\- А где... - Стайлз неопределенно шевелит в воздухе пальцами, - ритуальный раскрас и обтягивающее то, что ты считаешь одеждой?  
Ему правда интересно.  
Эрика кладет в рот печенье.  
\- Тебе же не нравится, как я одеваюсь, - пожимает плечами она.  
\- Зато тебе нравится. И я вот вообще не эксперт в делах моды, ты знаешь? Не этот... мужик с седым хвостом... Да как же его... я вот даже имени не помню.  
Эрика смеется и идет к окну за кроссовками. Стайлз следит, как она переступает ногами в белых носках.  
Эрика обувается и подходит к двери.  
\- Если ты захочешь... - она кусает губу.  
\- Не надо так, Эрика. Правда, не надо. - Отвечает Стайлз.  
\- ...спасибо.  
Эрика уходит и уносит с собой печенье.  
\- Нет в жизни счастья. - Сообщает Стайлз стенам собственной комнаты.- А мелодрамы - есть.

Они снова зовут его в следующее воскресенье на тренировку, и Стайлз соглашается, потому что не может сидеть в дома, тупить в комп и думать о ссоре со Скоттом снова.  
Дерек дерется с Бойдом, а Эрика с Айзеком и это завораживает - два параллельных боя, идущих совсем рядом, но не смешивающихся. Стайлз смотрит с крыльца, локтями упираясь в колени, а подбородком в ладони. Он видит, как Дерек приглядывает за Айзеком и Эрикой, чтобы они не переборщили, не сломали какое-нибудь дерево, например, или позвоночник, и иногда предупреждающе рычит, тут же возвращаясь к драке с Бойдом.  
Они заканчивают раньше чем Эрика и Айзек - у тех более равные силы и больше слепого наслаждения боем. Дерек остается рядом с ними, что-то подсказывая и приказывая то одному, то другой.  
Бойд, совершенно вымотанный, почти падает рядом со Стайлзом на крыльцо и сосредоточенно отдувается.  
\- Это было круто, - сообщает ему Стайлз. - Не то, чтобы ты, конечно, порвал его на тряпочки, чувак, до этого еще далеко, но держишься ты очень круто. Не даешь порвать на тряпочки себя.  
Бойд кивает.  
\- Теперь, кстати, наша очередь пережить какой-нибудь неловкий и слишком эмоциональный момент, - смеется Стайлз. - А то некомплект.  
Бойд косится на него и усмехается.  
\- Ага, я тоже думаю, что обойдемся, - разводит руками Стайлз, задумывается и хлопает Бойда по коленке, вставая. - Пойду пробегусь, что ли. Вы тут все такие спортивные, аж в глазах рябит от зависти.  
Он правда отправляется на пробежку по тропкам леса.  
Первые тридцать метров даются тяжело, потом он ловит ритм и дыхание и просто бежит, думая о чем-то невнятном, вроде "Зря я не взял плеер, та песня клевая, кто-нибудь, убейте ди-джея, пристрелите проклятого ди-джея!"*  
Лицу становится жарко, он все резче работает локтями, все тяжелее ноги отталкиваются от земли - и он выбегает обратно к дому и останавливается почти прыжком, слыша собственное хриплое дыхание.  
Он сразу видит, что у Айзека светятся глаза, что Бойд оскалился, что Эрика мнимо безразлично рассматривает собственные когти, что Дерек стоит, сдерживая их одним своим присутствием, но он тоже напряжен. Стайлз ни черта не понимает, что происходит, и только проследив направление их взглядов, видит Скотта.  
\- Черт, - выдыхает он.  
Кому-то не дорога мохнатая задница. Опять.  
\- Привет, чувак, а я думал, что в набор оборотня входит встроенный ДжиПиЭс, - говорит Стайлз, выходя на середину поляны и останавливаясь между стаей и Скоттом.  
В любой непонятной ситуации - стебись. В худшем случае - сдохнешь весело.  
\- ДжиПиЭс, говорю. Такая специальная штука, которая вежливым женским голосом говорит "Поздравляю, вы снова свернули не туда и сейчас окажетесь перед клыкастыми мордами своих не-друзей".  
\- Я не заблудился, Стайлз, - говорит Скотт и Стайлз не может удержаться, чтобы не изобразить из всего себя одно большое "Да ладно?!"  
\- Я пришел поговорить с тобой, - продолжает Скотт и чуть хмурится. - Сюда - специально, чтоб ты знал, что я говорю правду.  
\- О, да. Точно. Хорошо выдрессированный оборотень заменяет не только ДжиПиЭс, но детектор лжи, - кивает Стайлз. - Какого черта, Скотт! Я бы и так тебе поверил!  
Сзади раздается еле слышное взрыкивание. Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, передергивает плечами.  
\- Ты бы поверил, - Скотт упрямо наклоняет голову. - А я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Логично.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз поворачивается. - Ты не возражаешь, если мы поговорим на твоей территории? Ей это никак не повредит, я надеюсь. Чувак, ты не планируешь перекопать тут дерн, нет?  
Скотт не отвечает, даже не усмехается.  
\- Не возражаю, - отвечает Дерек. - Кто будет детектором?  
Стайлз улыбается:  
\- Айзек.  
Айзек улыбается в ответ, принимая это как комплимент.  
\- Идите в дом, - велит Дерек. - А мы пробежимся.  
Стайлз ловит его взгляд и чуть кивает в знак благодарности. Он верит - Дерек не станет слушать разговор и Эрике с Бойдом не даст.  
Они со Скоттом проходят в дом - Стайлз видит, как Скотт оглядывается, и замечает, что он сам уже вполне привык к этому месту с его обугленными стенами, с его воздухом, пропитанным чужой болью, с его вновь возрождающийся уютом, который становится все более ощутимым с каждым смехом Айзека, с каждой улыбкой Эрики, с каждой минутой спокойного присутствия Бойда, с уверенностью, проступающей иногда в чертах Дерека - уверенностью в стае...  
Стайлз трясет головой.  
\- Садись, чувак, - он кивает Скотту на кресло, сам падает на диван. Айзек садится рядом с ним.  
\- Учти, если ты пришел поговорить об алгебре, я дам Айзеку тебя покусать, - сообщает Стайлз с широкой улыбкой. - Айзек, покусаешь его?  
\- "Пожалуйста" скажешь? - блестит глазами Айзек.  
\- Да запросто, мне не жалко, спасибо, чувак.  
\- Не "спасибо", а "пожалуйста".  
\- Извини, - говорит Скотт и Стайлз перестает смеяться.  
\- Я... мне правда жаль. - Продолжает Скотт, и Стайлз видит, видит в его лице, в каждой его черточке, как тяжело Скотту говорить. Он никогда не умел признавать свои ошибки. Обычно Стайлз озвучивал их за него, а Скотту оставалось только кивать.  
Покаянно.  
\- Я, блядь, не хотел с тобой ссориться, совсем не хотел. - Скотт извергает из себя слова, как гной из раны. - И...  
\- Мы не ссорились, Скотт. Дело не в том, что мы ссорились, точнее. - Стайлз покачал головой. - Мы просто начали сходить на нет. Медленно, но верно, к чертям, наша дружба начала испаряться. Предполагается, что всякая хрень наоборот, делает дружбу крепче. Типа, "мы спина к спине у мачты, против тысячи вдвоем". **  
\- Я знаю, Стайлз, знаю. И, блядь, я благодарен тебе, я обязан тебе всем, чем можно, спокойной жизнью, просто, блядь, жизнью, и это просто... убивает меня.  
Стайлз косится на Айзека. Тот молча кивает.  
Правда.  
\- Ну охуеть, Скотт, - устало говорит Стайлз. - То есть ты задыхаешься от переизбытка благодарности, которую не можешь вынести, а я страдай. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это тупо?  
Скотт прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- Понимаю, - глухо говорит он.  
\- Ладно, - кивает сам себе Стайлз. - Раз мы тут, типа, говорим про чувства, давай я расскажу тебе про свои. Хочешь послушать про мои чувства, чувак? Блядь, как я все это ненавижу.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Окей. Итак, чувак, я охуеть как зол и обижен, и это так естественно, что я уже даже не обращаю внимания. Потом я, блядь, завидую.  
Скотт резко выпрямляется в кресле и смотрит неверяще.  
\- Что? Чувак, да, я завидую, тоже мне, секрет Бэтмена! У тебя нереальная любовь с нереальной девушкой, лакросс и суперспособности, а я гребанный аутсайдер, и я просто чувствую себя... за бортом.  
Айзек кладет теплую руку Стайлзу на плечо. Стайлз кивает ему.  
Стайлзу одновременно легко и горько. Он наконец сказал это. Сказал все, что таскал в себе, что варилось в его голове, постоянно булькая. Он не думал, что это будет так быстро.  
\- Ты же хотел остаться человеком, - Скотт кусает губы.  
\- И все еще хочу. Мне не пойдет бегать без футболки и сверкать бакенбардами.  
\- Но..  
\- Не но, Скотт. Это, блядь, не отменяет того факта, что я хочу быть с тобой на равных и хочу быть рядом со своим другом. Лучшим.  
Скотт понимает.  
Айзек сжимает руку на плече Стайлза, так, что становится немного больно.

\- Мы можем разобраться с этим, - говорит Скотт и слабо улыбается. - Я тоже хочу, чтоб ты был рядом... это странно, когда тебя нет.  
Стайлз кивает. Это странно, когда рядом нет Скотта - дольше, чем обычно, и просто - нет. Когда он словно прекращает чувствовать, что Скотт есть в его жизни. Словно этот чувак со скошенной челюстью случился и был братом для кого-то другого.  
Это странно, да.  
\- Мы попробуем. Просто не будь такой задницей, ладно? То есть, понятное дело, что ты будешь задницей, трудно полностью изменить свою сущность, но ты как-нибудь ограничь себя, а? - Стайлз посмеивается.  
Это все еще не решение, но это вполне ощутимый шанс. Это право говорить, что происходит хуйня и не давать ни себе, ни Скотту от нее отворачиваться.  
Отворачиваться - не срабатывает, запоминает Стайлз. Замалчивать - не срабатывает.  
\- Надо сообщить стае, что они могут возвращаться, - говорит Айзек, и Стайлз косится на него, не понимая, что с его голосом. Скотт, кажется, вообще не слышит, что что-то не так, даром что оборотень, все равно все та же чушка дубовая.  
Стайлз думает об этом с какой-то ехидной нежностью, которая тут же смешивается с тревогой - у Айзека странные глаза... они не светятся, нет. Разве что каплей отчаяния.  
\- Они же без мобильников, да? - спрашивает Стайлз, и Айзек коротко кивает. Ни один телефон не переживет тренировки по-волчьи... да вот они, собственно, на столе лежат.  
\- Ну, значит, придется ждать, пока Дерек приведет своих малышей с прогулки. Что насчет полдника, кстати?  
\- Нет, - Айзек поднимается, - не нужно ждать.  
Да что же с ним такое, думает Стайлз. У него плечи чуть подняты, и сведены, и...  
И.  
Айзек идет на крыльцо - Стайлз и Скотт, переглянувшись, идут за ним. Айзек коротко оглядывается на них, поднимает руки ко рту и коротко направленно воет в сторону леса. Чуть поворачивается и воет еще.  
Стайлза продирает тоской и страхом между лопаток.  
\- Сейчас они придут, - обещает Айзек.  
И они приходят. Выходят из леса все вместе, группой - Дерек, Эрика, Бойд. Айзек легко сбегает к ним с крыльца и поворачивается к дому лицом.  
\- Почему внезапно такое чувство, будто мы - переодетые суперзлодеи, которых вы разоблачили? - интересуется Стайлз.  
Не смешно.  
\- Скажи ему, - требует Дерек, глядя на Скотта.  
\- Что он должен мне сказать? Он теперь не только оборотень, но и вампир? Два в одном для бедной Бэллы Свон? Хорошо, что у нашей Бэллы есть лук...  
Несмешно. Несмешно. Несмешно.  
Слово вспыхивает у Стайлза в голове и снова гаснет.  
Кажется, время для аддерола.  
Скотт отводит взгляд. Он знает, что должен сказать, но не может, понимает Стайлз.  
Все еще слабак в плане правды.  
\- Ладно, - тяжело кивает Дерек, и Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза - странно светлые при темных волосах. - Ты должен выбрать стаю, Стайлз.  
У Дерека глухой и отрывистый голос.  
\- Ты болтаешься между нами... Тянешь, тащишь, вытягиваешь из нас что-то, - продолжает Дерек, и Стайлзу хочется попросить его замолчать. Прекрати, чувак, так не может быть, ты несешь херню, я не хочу, не могу, не должен причинять боли, не...  
Стайлз прерывисто выдыхает.  
\- Скотт? - требовательно спрашивает он.  
Скотт смотрит на него, и этого достаточно. У него в глазах - горечь. У него меж сведенных бровей - горечь. У него в углах рта - горечь.  
Стайлз и сам чувствует на языке что-то горькое.  
\- Нет, блядь, нет, - говорит Стайлз. - Вот просто, блядь, нет. Вы не можете заставить меня выбирать.  
Он смотрит на Эрику. На Бойда. На Айзека. И у них в глазах - неумолимость. Тоскливая неумолимость загнанного зверя.  
\- Мне нужно домой, - говорит Стайлз. - Принять аддерол. А вы все можете взяться за руки и отправляться в ад. Вприпрыжку.  
Он почти бежит к джипу.  
\- Если кто-то попробует меня остановить, - бросает он на бегу, - то я перееду его джипом. А потом заставлю оплатить ремонт.  
Стайлз заводит тачку, уезжает, взвизгивая тормозами при развороте и не отводит глаз от дороги.  
Щеками он чувствует две тонкие горячие струйки.

Дома Стайлз стягивает с кровати одеяло, кутается в него и ныряет в интернет.  
Много-много информации, тупой и бессмысленной, идеальный способ заглушить себя. Свои мысли. Он гуглит про столицу ЮАР, про то, как приготовить динамит в домашних условиях, про привычки опоссумов, кликает по ссылкам, читает абзац за абзацем, вводит новый запрос...  
Можно я превращусь в опоссума, думает Стайлз. Превращусь в опоссума и притворюсь дохлым.  
Он доползает до кровати в пятом часу ночи и падает в подушку лицом.  
С утра он просыпается с невыносимой головной болью. Аддерол предсказуемо не помогает. Стайлз звонит отцу и говорит в трубку что-то... он сам не знает, что. Шериф, скорее всего, ориентируется не на слова, а на голос и велит ему оставаться дома. Стайлз сжимается в комок под одеялом.  
В школе - стая. В школе - Эллисон и Скотт. В школе - выбор.  
Боль, словно мутная вода, переливается в голове, стоит ей шевельнуть.

Вечером Стайлзу звонит Дитон и как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивает, дочитал ли он книгу. Стайлз непонимающе смотрит на телефон, а потом хрипло смеется в трубку:  
\- Да.  
\- Приезжай завтра, - мягко говорит Дитон. - Приезжай. Поговорим.  
Стайлз соглашается.

Во вторник днем боль утекает из Стайлзовой головы, словно кто-то выдернул пробку из водостока. Только какие-то ошметки остаются на дне, но это ничего, с этим можно жить.  
Стайлз едет к Дитону с оглушительно ревущей в машине музыкой, но собственные мысли все еще слышит и слегка ненавидит себя за них.  
Дитон встречает его перед ветклиникой - все такой же, со сдержанной плавностью в каждом движении и бородкой клинышком.  
Стайлз улыбается, здоровается и протягивает книгу.  
\- Чаю? - предлагает Дитон без улыбки, но словно подразумевая ее.  
\- Я не совсем уверен в вашем чае, мистер Дитон, то есть не то чтобы я думал, что вы захотите, не знаю, отравить или одурманить меня, но... - Стайлз растерянно скребет коротко стриженный затылок. - В смысле, э, да, спасибо. Чай - это здорово.  
После приступов головной боли он становится еще неудобнее в общении.  
Они с Дитоном идут в клинику, Дитон заваривает чай - самый обычный в пакетиках.  
Стайлз смотрит, как лопаются пузырьки на его поверхности.  
\- Стайлз? - спрашивает Дитон.  
\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Стайлз и думает, что даже оборотень бы поверил. Просто у Стайлза необычайно широкие представления о "порядке".  
Оно, например, включает недавние истерики и нападения сверхъестественных существ.  
\- Ну да, - кивает Дитон. - Как книга?  
\- Очень ясно изложено, без обычной мути, - отвечает Стайлз. - И много полезной инфы, спасибо, мистер Дитон...  
\- Но?  
\- Но там нет ничего про стаи Альф, - Стайлз все еще думает об этом. Это все еще проблема, которую придется решать.  
\- Хммммм, - тянет Дитон. - про это я сам могу тебе рассказать.  
Стайлз приглашающе разводит руками.  
\- Назначение стаи Альф - то же, что у охотников, - неторопливо начинает Дитон.  
\- Убивать ни в чем неповинных... ну, то есть, если хорошенько присмотреться - ни в чем не повинных мохнатых придурков? - поднимает брови Стайлз.  
\- Следить за исполнением Кодекса, - поправляет Дитон. - В первую очередь - охотниками.  
\- То есть они все-таки не по наши души, а по Арджентовские, - облегченно заключает Стайлз.  
\- В идеале, - соглашается Дитон.  
\- Жизнь слишком далека от идеала, - вздыхает Стайлз. - Так что на почти гарантированный случай, если все пойдет не так - расскажите побольше. Пожалуйста.  
\- Структура стаи Альф - не такая, как у обычной стаи. Здесь нет какого-нибудь Суперальфы - терялся бы всякий смысл.  
\- Ну да, разница с обычной стаей только в мощностях была бы.  
\- Точно. Поэтому, - Дитон чуть наклоняется над столом, его глаза блестят, - все члены стаи равны. Как братья.  
\- Но в обычной стае именно Альфа объединяет всех, так ведь? Все... - Стайлз неопределенно шевелит пальцами в воздухе, - связи идут через него, за исключением парных, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Не совсем, - качает головой Дитон. - Связи есть и помимо Альфы, но именно он делает стаю стаей. Сплачивает ее.  
\- А у Альф?  
\- Альфы заключают кровное побратимство, - Дитон откидывается назад.  
\- Это какой-то ритуал, да? Кровь, кишки, дележка на всех совместно загнанного оленя, поедание его сырым и без специй, хоровой вой и всеобщие крепкие рукопожатия?  
\- Ритуал, - усмехается Дитон, - но чуть попроще.  
\- И в итоге, значит, они все связаны и в то же время равны, - Стайлз укладывает информацию в памяти. Это пригодится. - Такое только с Альфами срабатывает, да?  
\- Да. - Дитон вздыхает, чуть раздувая ноздри. - Скотт, кстати, почти Альфа.  
Стайлз зависает, застывает в одной позе.  
Они уже обсуждали это с Дитоном. Тот утверждал, что у Скотта есть потенциал, чтобы стать Альфой, и три близких человека, которые для него как стая. Из-за этого Скотт и не может присоединиться к стае Дерека и стать его бетой - все его волчье существо противится этому, находя новые и новые причины для отказа.  
Что, кстати, тупо выглядит со стороны.  
Но так как в его "стае" нет оборотней, полноценным Альфой Скотт стать тоже не может, и остается Омегой.  
Вот интересно, думает Стайлз. Откуда этот лукавый шаман все знает? Ему окрестные кукушки доносят?  
\- Расскажите об этом Дереку, - устало просит Стайлз. - Решение, знаете ли, не мне принимать, меня вообще как всегда никто не будет слушать. Надо поискать в интернете уроки грозного рычания, вдруг поможет. Кстати, такие уроки ведь действительно должны быть, да? Ну, для всяких фокусников, чревовещателей, неудачливых тигров...  
\- Я уже рассказал, - перебивает Дитон. - Дереку. И Скотту.  
\- О, - Стайлз на мгновение задумывается. - И Скотт такой - "я не хочу психованного брата, который переломает мне кости!", и Дерек - "я не хочу в братья придурка, зацикленного на подружке!" и все рычат, рычат, я правильно угадал?  
\- И да, и нет. Порычали, но согласились.  
\- С ума сойти. - Говорит Стайлз. - То есть они вот просто взяли... и приняли верное решение? Да ну, не может быть. Кажется, я ошибся Вселенной.  
Он бы, пожалуй, с удовольствием скатился бы сейчас в эйфорическую истерику, но у него совершенно нет сил. Вот незадача.  
Боже, эти придурки больше не будут по разные стороны.  
Боже, ни один из них не перегрызет другому горло. Зубами.  
И не натравит охотников.  
И не натворит еще какую-нибудь феерическую хуйню.  
\- А почему именно вы мне об этом рассказываете, мистер Дитон? - интересуется Стайлз, прищурившись.  
\- Они готовят ритуал.  
\- Оленя ищут?...

Стайлз привычно сбегает из дома, когда отец засыпает, привычно заводит джип и едет в лес.  
Во время ритуала должны присутствовать обе стаи.  
Он едет к той же поляне, где они сжигали вещи отца Айзека. В этом прослеживается некий символизм - где избавлялись от прошлого, там создадим будущее, все дела.  
Будьте практичны - удобряйте поля пеплом сожженных мостов.  
Стайлз ставит машину там же. На поляне уже горит костер и негромко общаясь, стоят две группы. Айзек, Эрика, Бойд, Дерек. Скотт, Мелисса, Эллисон. Они стоят рядом, но их разделенность чувствуется все равно. Стайлз на мгновение жмурится за рулем машины и говорит себе, что скоро все изменится.  
Он выпрыгивает из джипа.  
\- Йо, ребят, ничего ночка, да? Самое время для чего-нибудь этакого, оккультного, магического, запредельного. Хотя в нашем городе это самое запредельное обычно как-то не очень считается со временем.  
\- Привет, - улыбается ему Эрика (она снова ярко накрашена, и Стайлз мимолетно радуется этому - девочка дает себе быть такой, какой хочет), Айзек, поворачиваясь, улыбается тоже. У него улыбки всегда немножко внезапные, будто он сам от себя этого не ожидает.  
Бойд и Дерек просто кивают.  
Скотт нерешительно подходит к Стайлзу.  
\- Обнимашки? - предлагает Стайлз, широко улыбаясь.  
Скотт обнимает его, хлопает по спине. Отстраняется, смотрит в глаза чуть настороженно. Стайлз усмехается и мотает головой - мол, забей, чувак.  
\- Эллисон, миссис Маккол, - Стайлз кивает им в знак приветствия. - А где наш магический ветеринар? Днем он спасает зверушек... а ночью тоже спасает зверушек?  
\- Здесь, - отзывается Дитон, и Стайлз только теперь замечает его, прячущегося в тенях. - Давайте начинать?  
\- Да. - Соглашается Дерек, и Стайлз смотрит на него искоса.  
Ох, нехуевую ответственность ты на себя берешь, чувак.  
Дитон выходит к костру. В руках у него какой-то сверток.  
\- Можешь посмотреть, Стайлз, - усмехается он.  
Стайлз, естественно, не отказывается. В свертке оказывается длинная полоска кожи, растрепанный пучок трав и нож в тертых ножнах. Стайлз взглядом просит разрешения и обнажает нож.  
\- Посеребренный? - уточняет он, разглядывая лезвие.  
\- Сплав стали и серебра, с наговором, - поясняет Дитон.  
Стайлз качает нож в ладони, сжимает рукоять, прикладывает холодное лезвие к щеке.  
\- Благодаря ему порезы зарастут не так быстро.  
\- Порезы?  
\- Это кровное побратимство, Стайлз.  
Бойд под руководством Дитона вбивает в землю рядом с костром две рогульки и кладет третью палку поверх них, повесив на нее небольшой котелок.  
\- О, мы что, решили сварить суп? - немедленно интересуется Стайлз. - Суп это хорошо, полезно для желудка.  
Дитон не отвечает, просто смотрит вверх. Луна растущая, первая четверть, тонкий месяц на черном небе - хрупок и неубедителен.  
\- Давайте. - Велит Дитон. Скотт и Дерек, скинув куртки, протягивают ему правые руки.  
Дитон делает длинные глубокие надрезы вдоль руки. Стайлз видит, как они набухают кровью, темной и тягучей.  
Дерек смотрит на Скотта прямо. Скотт жмет плечами и берет его за руку чуть ниже локтя, так что их раны соприкасаются.  
Дитон перехватывает их руки полоской кожи, не связывая, но просто удерживая вместе. Дерек и Скотт встают так, чтобы кровь, тонкой струйкой текущая с их рук, попадала в котелок над огнем.  
Дитон тихо и гортанно что-то говорит, на одном дыхании, а потом отрывает от пучка трав кусочки и бросает их в котелок.  
Стайлзу очень хочется попросить добавить еще сельдерей и морковку, но он героически сдерживается.  
Из котелка поднимается легкий пар.  
Скотт и Дерек смотрят друг другу в глаза и Скоттовы медленно разгораются красным, словно отражая глаза Альфы.  
Стайлз откладывает в памяти шутку про "Никто больше не посмеет звать тебя неполноценным, чувак! Ну, по крайней мере, неполноценным оборотнем!"  
Дитон разматывает кожаную ленту.  
Ритуал окончен, понимает Стайлз. Все, они братья.  
\- Ну, - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек и Скотт опускают руки - раны уже почти затянулись. - Как ощущения? На братоубийство еще не тянет?  
\- Нет.. - Скотт морщится. - К этому надо привыкнуть.  
\- Отвези его домой, - советует Дерек Стайлзу. - Он вымотался, пока искал травы.  
\- А я тогда отвезу Эллисон. - Отзывается миссис Маккол. Чудесная женщина. - И, может, кого-то из вас, ребята?..  
Айзек пожимает плечами.  
Стайлз и Скотт грузятся в джип и отъезжают. Стайлз задумывается, не включить ли музыку, но решает, что нет.  
\- Очень непривычно, - говорит Скотт. - Я его... чувствую. И понимаю. Черт, он в самом деле все время хотел мне помочь!  
Стайлз усмехается:  
\- Я думал, это прошлогодняя новость, Скотт. Обычно до тебя все же доходит через пол-года максимум...  
\- Ты не понимаешь... Я чувствую его искренность... Черт.  
\- Да, с ним бывает. А с виду непохоже, да?  
Стайлз паркуется перед домом Скотта.  
\- Я должен сказать тебе, говорит он, глядя только вперед, поверх собственных рук на руле. Ночная улица кажется заколдованной и застывшей.  
\- я думал о выборе, не мог не думать, и... - стайлз запинается, но не дает себе отступить. - Я выбрал бы их.  
Скотт кивает, медленно и болезненно, вылезает из машины, говорит "Пока, бро", и идет в дом.  
Стайлзу кажется, что в каждом его движении сквозит разочарование.  
Стайлз чуть слышно стонет и откидывается затылком на подголовник.  
Скотт просто не понимает еще, какие они. Светлые, выщербленные и связанные. Счастливые, гордые, уязвимые. Измученные прошлым, уверенные в будущем.  
Ничего, напоминает себе Стайлз, теперь у него будет возможность узнать.  
Он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

Через две недели Стайлз привычно сидит на крыльце, наблюдая. Стая бурно дерется, то ли все против всех, то ли какими-то странными группами. Стайлз слышит рычание Скотта, и как Эрика коротко подвывает, прежде чем опять кинуться в бой, и Айзека. Бойда он не слышит, Бойд даже во время боя старается соблюдать тишину.  
Дерек садится рядом со Стайлзом.  
\- Ты круто обучил этот ворох щенят, - сообщает ему Стайлз. - Боевые такие.  
Дерек скептически смотрит вперед. Там Эрика поймала Скотта за горло и изображает злодейский рык, сбиваясь на хохот.  
\- Ну, плюшевые немножко, но боевые. - Уточняет Стайлз. Замолкает, листает очередную книгу Дитона и тихо добавляет:  
\- Спасибо. Я не говорил же, да? Спасибо, чувак.  
Дерек коротко улыбается.  
\- Ты нам нужен.  
\- И Скотт.  
\- И Скотт, - соглашается Дерек и уходит обратно к стае.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и наслаждается чувством, что все происходящее - верно.


End file.
